the story
by zetharia
Summary: shiro decides to read a old book to rin and yukio. starts at the beginning of the book being read


Hello every one! Well this story kind of popped in my head after reading once upon a fallen angel by XxLawli-popAmaimonXx I would recommend reading some of their stuff (its interesting) yup! Well any way scroll right on down for the little story thing…(it would be in your best interest not to continue typing) shut up….

Disclaimer-I do not own ao no exorcist or any of its characters

and I apologize in advanced I know this is not one of my best works but it would not get out of my head

Once upon a time, there was a child by the name of amaimon. He was a very sickly child, he always had some sort of illness or another, now the child was born in the early stages of the world. People could just barely communicate with one another any cities or towns were present in this time, all there was scavengers and hunters people stayed alive through force of will for very few medical herbs were found at this time. It was for that reason that the young child amaimon died, of what would now be considered a harmless disease, at the gentle age of one year. Being the innocent babe he was he went to heavens gates to be welcomed in it was there he grew up and there he learned of love and happiness. At the age of five amaimon was given the task of a guardian angel which was considered a very honorable position within that time and for one so young to get the position well it was the first step toward what would lead to his fall.

On his first day before going out onto earth he was stopped by a gate guard "now listen and listen closely be careful out there it is a tough world out there little one and be wary of Lucifer and his followers" amaimon nodded his head in understanding "I don't have to tell you how dangerous he is do I?" "no sir" he answered quietly for he knew too well whom he talked about it was no secret for his fall was legendary even now the last of his followers were being thrown out of heaven into the hell that awaited them below "very good son now off with you" the guard said smiling softly nodding his head the green haired child set off and spread his light green wings flying toward his charge.

For many years the child stayed with his charge and ignored the demons around him unless he had to fight, but eventually a child natural curiosity got the better of him for one day while his charge, a young boy of eight, wandered into the forest he took his time and saw for the first time the beauty of the forest and it was also here that he came to met his "big brother"

"what do you have to say for yourself" amaimon looked up from the ground his blue eyes dulled he look tired as if he has gone several days without sleep "I have nothing to say" the high pitched voice of the child answered, he closed his eyes "I just wanted to see the flowers and see big brother" the hall was silenced by his words the cold voice of an judge rang through the hall "who is this big b brother? And were you not told before not to wander?" the child looked into his judges eyes stubbornly "I just wanted to see the flowers what is wrong with that?" it was after that statement when everyone questioned the child about his discolored wings ,about his strange attachment to the forest ,and just who is this big brother of his amaimon refused to answer and so it was until twelve moons had passed and the child was six that the final verdict was announced "on this day we will ask you once more amaimon" "and it is again one last time that I refuse" the child growled in defiance it was then that he was cast out of heaven and into the depths of hell the land of the lost. the child fell fast one of his wings were torn of the other was covered in flames and it seemed to him a lifetime he sat there flying through the air in agony until he fell through the world as we know it and into the darkness of our alter " well ,well ,well what do we have here?" said the voice of his "brother" standing above the young child was a purple haired demon "Samuel?" was the last word that came out of the small Childs mouth before he was drawn into the blackness of his mind

Father Fujimoto closed the small book titled once upon a fallen angel (1) and looked at his two sons. Yukio was looking at the book curiously and appeared to be in deep thought. Rin, well rin just looked angry. "oi otou-san that book was so lame it made no sense and sounded stupid!" sighing shiro put the book down set on trying to explain the story to rin when yukio spoke up "I agree with rin, it does not make any sense" blinking in surprise shiro look between the two siblings **I expected rin not to understand but yukio as well?** "Well it was just a story now to bed with both of you" "but daddy!" rin yelled "come now you're both growing boys how are you gunna get girlfriends if you have bags under your eyes and you can't think because you're so tired!" Rin looked lost and yukio just rolled his eyes. After some struggling shiro got both boys tucked in and settled down he grabbed the book and left the room. Walking down the hall to the library shiro sat in front of the small fire and read the book one last time by himself "I suppose it is a confusing book" he said to himself thoughtfully he sat there looking between the book and the fire the book in his hand as if weighing it and then finally he tossed it into the fire and walked away so on that day the last story ever told that gave the idea that any of the demon princes were once pure and innocent died for that was what the once were but may never be again

_a/n_

_Well I know its not very good this is something I basically typed up within an hour I just needed to get this out of my head…well any who the book name is the name of the story that I mentioned up above. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors I am working on fixing that. Well review if you have a comment or suggestion I need to know what I am doing wrong so I can fix it and try not to repeat a mistake similar to it in later works! _

_(eventually this will be fixed up and be given more detail but as of now this is how it is)_


End file.
